


Messages

by Venturous



Series: The Heart Must Pause [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James takes a hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> AU after Ramblin' Boy

On Wednesday, after Ellie left for work and despite cool and foggy weather, James headed out for a long hike onto the moor.  He climbed up through the pasture behind the house until the land grew stony and steep. The wiry heather might look dry but in fact be a spongy bog, and he managed to get his boots soaked early on. But no matter; it was warm enough to carry on.

It was past noon before he took a break, perching on a great whale of a rock. A wind came up and blew the fog away, revealing a view of the entire world.  The moor stretched north and south as far as the eye could see. To the west, higher hills wreathed with tendrils of fog. To the east, green pastures rolling down to civilization. There was a toy town far below, and tiny boats floating on the sparkling sea.

Searching his pockets for something resembling lunch, he found only a few almonds and cigarettes. He pulled out his phone and noticed there was actually a decent signal, so he called in for voice mail.

 

 

_“You have eleven un-played messages:_

_New message from Robert Lewis, received Saturday, 1:15pm:  
James, it’s Lewis. Listen, mate, I was sorry to cut short your holiday, but you know, we couldn’t have done it without you. I’m recommending you for a commendation, this case has reach. Could get you noticed in international circles. Anyway, I was hopin to talk to you before Monday. Do give a call._

_New message from Robert Lewis, received Saturday, 4:45pm:  
click…_

_New message from Robert Lewis, received Saturday, 5:03pm:  
click…_

_New message from Robert Lewis, received Sunday, 11:05am:  
click…_

_New message from Robert Lewis, received Monday, 10:15am:_  
I was hopin to see you this morning, lad. Have a good rest of your holiday, and thanks again. Give us a call and let me know how you’re doing. Bye.…

_New Message from Chief Superintendent Innocent, received Monday, 10:02am:_  
Hathaway, I want you to understand clearly that I am going to ignore your letter and expect you to check in and then report for duty Monday next. Call me before end of day tomorrow and let me know you have received this message...

_New message from Robert Lewis, received Monday, 1:15pm:  
click…_

_New message from Robert Lewis, received Tuesday, 9:15am:  
James, for god’s sake man, call me back. Now you’re worryin me. Just push the buttons!_

_New message from Robert Lewis, received Tuesday, 8:15pm:  
James, will you please talk to me? I’m sending out a search party, but I have no idea where you’ve gone.  I miss you, lad.  I hope to god you’re all right._

__New message from Robert Lewis, received Wednesday, 1:15pm:  
click…_ _

He whispers “No, Robbie, I am not all right.”

It was long hike back to the house; a few times he was sure he was lost. But the air filled him with something other than brooding.  He felt energized by pumping his limbs and pushing against the wind.

James got home just in time to meet the school bus. He fixed a snack for the boys and, after a peanut butter sandwich and a cup of tea, passed out in a sound sleep. Kevin and Jamie decided not to wake him for supper.

======


End file.
